Radio/telephone system consoles are also known as control console centers. Control console centers are commonly employed to control several transceivers from a common location. Generally, the control console enables a dispatcher to integrate and control voice and data communications from both two-way radio channels and telephone lines. Such control console centers typically provide the operator with at least two speakers for transducing audible information. Generally, one speaker (select audio speaker) is used for monitoring a selected communication resource, either a radio or telephone call, and the other speaker (mix speaker) is used for monitoring a mix of nonselected communication resources.
Typically, control console centers are utilized by police and fire departments, airline controllers, utilities service, and emergency 911 operators. Thus, these console centers are usually operated in critical situations that could easily be life-and-death. Operators are continually receiving and making important telephone and radio calls that must not be lost. Elimination of unnecessary background tones in certain situations is obviously beneficial to the users of console centers.
While an operator is involved in a call, ring tones are generated in the select audio speaker (or headset) to indicate an incoming but unanswered call on a (PSTN) phone channel. In order for the operator to maintain his concentration and not to be confused in a crucial situation, he requires the capability to mute the ring tones being generated. However, the operator may forget that he has muted the ring tones, therefore muting the ring tone generation indefinitely or permanently and possibly missing vital calls.